


Failure

by Nature_Nymph



Category: Berserk
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nature_Nymph/pseuds/Nature_Nymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always failing her. A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

He stared at her from his seat on the log after the group took a short rest in a forest clearing. Serpico and Isidro were off hunting whatever critters that they could find while Farnese foraged for vegetation nearby. Casca was not far from her, since she was much too cautious to stay near Guts for long.

Guts felt as though he was always failing her, but he had to keep clinging to the hope that Elfhelm, that this Petal Storm King, would hold the cure to her insanity. If not for her sake, then for…

 _"What you wish for might not be what she wishes for,"_ the Skull Knight’s low, haunting voice reverberated through his memory.

No. Casca couldn’t possibly want to stay in whatever place she was now. She had told him that she wanted to live life again after everything that had happened. Casca had been expecting so much when she prepared to leave with him, but their dreams were all ripped away from them. Maybe Guts was being selfish, yes: he wanted her back more than anything, to hear her voice and to touch her with tenderness again. He wanted to feel that wholeness that he had only felt with her. 

But what about her dreams? Didn’t Casca want to share them with him, like he did with his? Didn’t she want to live her dreams for herself? 

Did she want to give up on life so much?

That was the tragedy of the matter: there was so much about Casca that Guts never got to see, and now, he might never be able to.

He was always failing her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just noticed that I didn't mention Schierke in this fic.  
> How 'bout that?


End file.
